User talk:SnowyBoy/Archive12
Thx~ thx a lot snowyboy, am glade that u like it. XshuuX 17:10, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Re: Pictures-Game FC Yup I want the same as Inazuma Chatter's Hissatsu ~ ^^ [http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User:Tsurugi_Kyousuke_10 Tsurugi Kyousuke 10] Devile Burst 8:58 PM, 30 October 2012 (UTC) ^.^ [http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User:Tsurugi_Kyousuke_10 Tsurugi Kyousuke 10] Devile Burst 9:02 PM, 30 October 2012 (UTC) Re:FC Hissatsu's would be La Flamme, Hunter's Net, Deep Mist and Melody Wave :) Element would be wind.... :) One more thing, I'm active again so let's chat sometime again! Re: FC My element is wood, and the hissatsus are White Hurricane, Presto Turn, Setsuna Boost, and Joker Rains. Thanks Snowy! :D Shindou sama (talk) 10:36, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Re: Tactics You can do the GO and CS ones. :) And what info on the blog? Something for Kai FC Hey Snowy, I was thinking if I could make a team for Kai FC ~ Every player will be a player from IE or from Raimon (GO) ~ I can make a team formation for that Inazuma Eleven Strikers~ And you can make in your page, like Fubuki風吹 as Fubuki. Hope you understand and respond soon. Fubuki風吹 Disaster Break ' ' 09:12, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Leaderboard Hmm I see your problem still isn't fixed :/ did u contact an admin and did u talk to lord about this? Taha1921 11:02, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Really. well it's a good thing i'm no where near to earning a badge right now XD but i hope this problem is fixed soon. Adventure really got hurt. She lost like a thousand points O_O Poor Adventure ;( Taha1921 11:10, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Really you lost a 1000 points too! but i thought you lost more like 500 (not that that's less or anything >_>) Taha1921 11:17, November 3, 2012 (UTC) FC hi snowyboy sorry i haven't been on lately but i'll try and be on more. as for kai fc i would like my element to be wind. as for my hissatsu's i would like, 1. soyokaze step. 2. god hand w. 3. evolution. 4. god wind. if theres anything else that you need from me don't hesitate to ask. MajinPegasus15 (talk) 12:12, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Kai FC character OMG YES! I Pick''' FEI LUNE! Woooo I love that idea! :D''' ' 'GouenjiShuuya'123KodaiNoKiba 12:14, November 3, 2012 (UTC) FC well for a specific character i would love matsukaze tenma. MajinPegasus15 (talk) 12:14, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: FC Well David I obviously want Tsurugi Kyousuke but because Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 will want him aswell you can let Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 has Tsurugi and I would take Fideo Ardena. So its either Tsurugi Kyousuke or Fideo Ardena. TsurugiFan16 (talk) 12:18, November 3, 2012 (UTC) RE:KAI FC Again >_< I would like to be Yamino Kageto ^^ DarkBlizzard9 ☺ 12:26, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: KAI FC Again >_< Which character? Hmmmm ... Too bad Ozora Tsubasa is from the Captain Tsubasa Series. If possible I would take a minor character from an opposing Team og Footbal Frontier and that would be Oowashi Seiji. Otherwise I would pick Max aka Matsuno Kuusuke. Allways picking the obvious ones is to boring for me.^^ Ozora Tsubasa (talk) 12:27, November 3, 2012 (UTC) KAI FC If possible I would prefer the Character from Nose rather than Max. Ozora Tsubasa (talk) 12:31, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Re:KAI FC I want Tsurugi ~ ^^ it is okay ~ [http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User:Tsurugi_Kyousuke_10 Tsurugi Kyousuke 10] Devile Burst 4:12 PM, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Reply~ Hi Snowy, finally I can response. due school, and learning etc. My element is :Wind My Hissatsu are: Mach Wind, Spiral Draw, Soyokaze Step and Sword of Fire And my character is: Matsukaze Tenma ^^ Ps: I don't know how to make a message on other's talk page. :$ So here it is ^.^ RBxx (talk) 18:12, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Hi, Snowy :) Maybe Toramaru or Fubuki Hiroto Midorikawa Or Kazemaru Byee....^^ RBxx (talk) 21:36, November 5, 2012 (UTC) 2 things Hey Snowy 2 things: 1. I'm using your talkpages' format (at the top), Hope you don't mind ~ 2. The members can be any player of *Raimon 1 *Teikoku *Zeus *Raimon 2 *Chaos *Aliea Gakuen *Dark Emperors *Inazuma Japan *Neo Japan *Sekai Senbatsu *Dark Angel *Ogre Gakuen *Girls Team *Raimon (GO) *Team Zero Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force 14:25, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Team for FC list Ozora Tusbasa and GouenjiShuuya'123 can't take those characters ~ Hey Snowy ~ I''m currently changing my talkpage format ~ Sorry for copying yours ~'' Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force 08:55, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Kai FC I would like to have Shindou, but he's already taken. soooo Hakuryuu's okay too =)) [[User:Shindou sama| Shiiin]]Setsuna Boost Shindou sama (talk) 12:29, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Re:Badge Thanks~ ^^ I know. Maybe it works~ I actually don't know sorry ^^"" Yeah... I saw it... Atleast I think you can't lose points~ Though I hope it will be fixed soon~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 16:57, November 7, 2012 (UTC) It is fixed~ Yup.. It is strange and annoying -.-... Though we should wait to be fixed that too Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 17:04, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah... Hmmm, you can try to look by the stub category and try to replace them with the CharacterIssue template if it is needed~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 17:09, November 7, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 17:11, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Reply Yes David I think it would be better if you add a picture in a new comment. Infact I will leave the Round up until tomorrow just so that you can add your pic so do it whenever you want. TsurugiFan16 Odin Sword Fire Tornado DevilSword 17:39, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Your welcome David and I know its a bit long but I am gonna leave it for now then I will ask Lord. She archived it for me before so I am sure she can do it again. TsurugiFan16 Odin Sword Fire Tornado DevilSword 17:47, November 7, 2012 (UTC) David I do understand what you mean but I can barely have enough time, with exams, gaming, live football, anime. I barely have enough time to go on this blog let alone end my Rounds and start Picture votes. And Lord said she would help me if I needed it so I think its very nice of her and I would ask her but after a couple of days. Thanks David I might do what you said but only if I get enough time. TsurugiFan16 Odin Sword Fire Tornado DevilSword 18:02, November 7, 2012 (UTC) 'How???' hey snowy, how r u? did u know how can i edit my sign?? XshuuX 12:37, November 11, 2012 (UTC) thx am fine thx u. thx a lot 4 helping. XshuuX 12:41, November 11, 2012 (UTC)